mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Russow vs. Justin McCully
The fight was the UFC debut of Mike Russow, and after the fight, Justin McCully was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. McCully came out quickly pumping the jab. Russow looked a lot bigger. Like a weight class bigger. They clinched. Russow worked for a single-leg and he dumped McCully down to half-guard against the cage. Russow stood and landed a hammerfist. Four fifteen. Russow came down and had the back landing some punches in under, he had a cradle as McCully stood. McCully pulled guard. Three fifty. McCully avoiding damage nicely but he wasn't doing anything offensively. Russow landed some good shots in under and a few hammerfists. Three fifteen remaining. Crowd booing. Russow landed some right hands and a few hammerfists. Russow postured up. Two fifty-five. Russow came back down to closed guard. Russow landed a hammerfist. Russow landed a few short elbows. Two twenty. Russow passed to half-guard. Russow landed some big elbows to the body, three or four of them. Two minutes. Russow landed some good punches in under as he trapped McCully against the cage. McCully stood avoiding a standing guillotine, Russow worked for a single-leg. McCully defended. Russow dumped him down and they scrambled and McCully managed to pull guard. One twenty. Russow landed a hammerfist and another. They were right in front of the commentators and Rogan didn't want to say that McCully was looking for an armbar. McCully turned and took the back explosively. McCully had both hooks. Forty-five. Russow turned in to the guard nicely. McCully landed an upkick slightly. McCully rolled for a footlock. Twenty. Russow turned on top to the guard. Ten. The first round ended. McCully was hurting in his corner, stumbling until he finally found the stool, Al Stankey talked to him. McCully said he couldn't see. Stankey told him to use his jab. He said he couldn't see straight. The crowd booed. Something might have been wrong with his leg as well. The crowd booed. The doctor was telling him to close his eyes and pushing him to see if he was stable. The referee said he'd keep an eye on him and let it continue. The second round began. They clinched, McCully landed a knee and broke with one to the face and they circled. McCully landed an inside leg kick. They clinched and Russow got a double-leg to half-guard after eating another knee. Four thirty. Russow landed a pair of short elbows. McCully was warned for grabbing the shorts. Four minutes. Russow was looking for a kimura on the left arm. He was really looking for it, McCully was avoiding nicely. 'Shoulder pressure, shoulder pressure!' Three thirty. Russow landed a short elbow and another and a trio of slightly bigger elbows. He postured up. Three fifteen remaining. Russow came down to half-guard. Three minutes. McCully was trying to stand. He was on one knee. 'Knee to the body!' McCully turtled up. Two twenty-five. Russow briefly looked for a D'arce, switched it to the other side for an anaconda. He landed some hammerfists and had the back. Two minutes. Russow landed a punch in under and came on top to side control. One forty-five. Russow landed a hammerfist. McCully gave his back up once more. Russow landed some hammerfists in under repeatedly. Big boos. The referee stood them up with one minute and twenty. The referee asked him if he could fight and McCully stood. A big mouse under the left eye. They continued. One minute. McCully flashing the jab. Russow blocked a high kick. Rogan thought it was a knee injury. Thirty-five. Russow caught a flying knee and got the takedown to guard easily. He passed to side control. Twenty. McCully briefly looked for a triangle from the bottom. With ten, Russow looked for a kimura. He had it and it was tight with three remaining but the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. McCully flashed the jab again. McCully missed another combination. McCully landed a weak right hand. Four twenty. McCully missed a Superman punch and got taken down to guard. Four ten. Russow landed some body shots. Russow postured up. Three forty-five. McCully landed an upkick nicely. 'You've gotta win this!' Three twenty. The referee stood them up with three minutes and fourteen seconds. McCully flashed the double jab. Three minutes. McCully flashed the front kick. McCully missed a Superman punch, and again. McCully stuffed a weak takedown. McCully missed a Superman punch and they clinched. Two twenty. Russow tried for a single and McCully was stuffing it. Russow got the double to guard. Two minutes. Not much going on. One thirty. Russow postured up. One minute. Russow came back down to guard. Thirty seconds with the referee standing them up. Twenty. McCully landed a knee to the face and a combination, Russw had the back and dragged him down to half-guard and the crowd booed with ten left and the third round ended. Russow had the unanimous decision.